Yakusoku
by Marikit Whimsy
Summary: It's been 10 Years since they last saw each other. The Seigaku Regulars are now grown men with their own lives. However, they promised to meet after 10 years - how far would one go to keep that promise? Deathfic. Seigaku-centric


**Characters:** Takashi Kawamura, Fuji Syuusuke  
><strong>Genres:** Fluff  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None. Character Death.  
><strong>Worksafe:<strong> Yes  
><strong>Summary:<strong>  
><strong>DisclaimerClaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine. I own nothing. I wish I did

**A/N: **I wrote this fic _YEARS_ go. I really wish that you guys like it.

* * *

><p>It was 10 am on an ordinary Saturday morning and it was business as usual for Kawamura Sushi. Kawamura Takashi pulled down the tarp and turned on the neon OPEN sign. It was the last thing he had to do to finish the morning chores. He then turned around to wave at Nakano- obaasan, who as usual was watering her plants. He has done the same routine for the past 10 years and he will not change a single thing. Today, he will have the usual people come in for lunch and a party at 6 for a dozen people in the special room. That would probably be the most exciting thing in his day.<p>

He used to love excitement, especially during his middle school years – what he says were the finest point in his life. He used to be really well known in town, though he was not, of course the best or the most handsome, but he was certainly one of the most loved players of the Legendary and Nationally Acclaimed Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club. He was a starter player – and he was known for his Power Tennis. They say that he changes whenever he holds a racket, he goes from meek to scary powerful that people are intimidated by him.  
>It is hard to see anyone intimidated by Takashi. He is a gentle soul, simple and just a nice guy. He is not very handsome either – but he was not ordinary. Some women are impressed by his nice strong arms; he says it is because he lifts fish everyday. Maybe so, but it was also toned and conditioned with years of Tennis.<p>

He went inside the restaurant and paused in front of a plaque right by the door. Below it was a picture of the club in their moment of victory in the Nationals. There they were, the Seigaku Regulars. Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of the team looked like he always does, firm strong and cool – hair always in place and that confident pout. Syuichiroh Oishi,who stood next to him was the ever-caring co-captain and half of Seigaku's National Level Doubles the Golden Pair. Next to him was his doubles partner and close friend, Kikumaru Eiji who, in the picture was adorable as usual. He had on Ryoma's cap and was flashing the peace sign. Taka always thought that Eiji, being cat-like that he is was very much like a kid. He just had that air of youthfulness around him. Ryoma was looking up at Eiji with that annoyed little smirk he always had and at the same time trying to protect his hair from being rumpled by Momoshiro Takeshi, who was his best friend.

Taka almost laughed when he saw himself in the picture. He was then, as he thought, a little lanky and awkward especially when he was standing next to Syuusuke Fuji. Fuji was almost a head shorter than him, but he has that princely look to him. He looked very elegant with his almost blonde hair, blue eyes and sweet face. He always had a smile on his face that made every girl in the campus melt. That was in contrast to the guy next to him who always seem to be angry about something. But that is just the Viper's way, actually, Kaoru Kaidoh was a very sweet and proper young man. He just hates mediocrity – that is why he stood looking away from the group, his ever present bandana on his head. Then, there was Sadaharu Inui – the brain. He was the group's most calculating member, with his notebook, scary glasses and even scarier power drinks that he concocts himself. He stood there with an evil smile on his face – like he was again, plotting something in his head.  
>Taka scanned the picture once again. Oh, those were the good old days. What was it now, 10 years? His eyes fell on a small note at the bottom of the picture, obscure, almost can't be seen. It was written by Syuichiroh who sent him the pic back then. He took the picture from the wall and squinted at Oishi's neat calligraphy. Why has he never seen this before?<p>

CONGRATULATIONS National Champions!

We finally did it!

Remember our promise! We will meet again in 10 years.

Kawamura Sushi. 6pm

Co-captain Oishi Syuichiroh

Taka slowly put the frame back on the hook and breathed out. Was that reservation at 6pm for the Seigaku Tennis Club? But Oishi would have confirmed, right? Perhaps he forgot. It would be nice to see the boys again. It HAS been quite some time since they last saw each other. Sure, they see each other once or twice if they pass each other on the street or if the boys pop by to say "Hi" every now and then, but never together. It was not easy to meet, even if they wanted to. They are grown men now, with schedules that require more than just school, practice and play.

Tezuka and Ryoma were both Tennis Pros now, often meeting in matches in Wimbledon, the Opens and representing Japan in various world events. He sees their matches on the restaurant TV, sometimes he tapes their interviews and matches. Eiji was a rising pop star and idol who just released his new album (which reminds him that he has to buy that). Kaoru Kaidoh was a student at Law School, Inui ended up being a scientist for a sports drink maker and that scared Taka. Momoshiro was the guy he saw most often being that Momo lived and worked around the area. He was Seigaku's new Tennis Coach and resident crazy gym teacher. They always said that Momo would live and die in Seigaku. Finally, there was Fuji. He has not talked to Fuji for a long time now, last he heard was that Fuji went to the United States to go to college. Eiji might know – he is Fuji's best friend.

The first customers came into the restaurant and Taka shook himself. He should not be too caught up on these things. Maybe one day they will see each other today. He went on with his day with his usual demeanor, but the memories still haunted him. Will he see the boys again? Where was Fuji? How is everyone? The time on the clock was now 5:30 pm he was done preparing the sushi needed for the advanced order for the 6pm party and the telephone was ringing.

"Moshi moshi! Kawamura Sushi, Taka-san here how can I help you?" Taka said with much energy hoping that he didn't scare the guy too much on the other end. Sometimes, he had that effect on people.  
>"Ah, Taka-san," a familiar voice spoke on the other line. "I trust you remembered and everything is ready?"<p>

"Is this for the party tonight?" Taka was now thinking about the voice. He could not place it.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" the voice asked with a chuckle.  
>"N-no…"<p>

"Well…let me give you a clue. Kara- kara- kara…." The voice was half teasing, half laughing.

Taka cocked his head. "Kara… Kara – kara…. MOON VOLLEY! Oishi?"

"That's right!" Syuichiroh Oishi was now standing just outside Kawamura Sushi laughing inwardly as he watched his old friend from the window. Taka-san was like himself as usual- shy, a little awkward but there was something about Taka that was different. Taka seems more confident now, and he also seems to be stronger.

"What time are you getting here? Are the guys coming? Where are you?" He fired the questions off like a machine gun. Taka was just very excited that it was actually happening. And even if it was just fukubuchou and him, it would be nice to catch up.  
>Oishi stepped into the restaurant and Taka almost leapt over the counter to him dropping the phone in the process.<p>

"Osashiburi dana, Syuichiroh! How have you been?" He approached his old friend with a smile. It seemed like Oishi was almost the same as before. He had the same haircut, the same easy smile and the same laugh. Ah, it was nice seeing an old friend.

"You look quite well, Taka-san. You did a lot to this place. Your father will be proud," He smiled knowing that the mention of his father would stir something up with his old friend.

"Thank you, Oishi. It means a lot coming from you. I hope he is proud, and I do think I did well for myself. I installed a new Karaoke stage in the corner of the party room. We should get some use out of it tonight if the guys come," Taka said as he gave his old friend a welcome hug. "I was just thinking about you guys this morning. It seems that today will be special after all."

"I think it will be," Oishi smiled as he took a seat on the sushi bar. Taka went behind it happy that people left early today. Taka had asked how Oishi's practice was and that set them talking.

It was soon after that the bells on the door rang signaling that there was someone who just came in.  
>"AHHHHHH! Oishi-sempai ohisashiburi desu ne! How long has it been?" He said as he crossed the room, clattering and overturning almost everything he passed by. "Ah warui, na Taka. I will fix those up in a second. Can you get me something to drink? I am thirsty – I know my boys will reach the Nationals again this year!"<p>

The 2 men at the bar laughed. Momoshiro looked almost exactly like he did 10 years ago- except that he was bigger and taller than he was before. He wore his worn Seigaku Jacket over a white shirt and some sweatpants. He had that same crazy smile and energy to him.

Momo plopped down beside Oishi and thanked Taka for the glass that was placed in front of him. The water disappeared almost instantly. He then clapped Oishi in the back happily.

"I heard you are now Dr. Oishi, sempai, Omedetou!" he grinned.

"Arigato Momo," Oishi dug in his jacket for a calling card and handed one each to his friends. "But stop with the sempai stuff. We are now grown men. Call me Syuichiroh, or Oishi whatever you want, just don't call me Doc."

"Whatever you say, Doc!" Momo was grinning with mischief as Oishi's famed exasperated look appeared and they all laughed. They were talking so loud that they did not eve hear the door ring again.

"Ah… ii data desu ne, Kaidoh," Inui Sadaharu pushed up his glasses and looked at Kaidoh who stood there, almost teary eyed at the sight of his old friends.  
>"Mamushi! Did something get in your eye or are you just happy to see me?" Momo asked as the men approached.<p>

In an instant, the fondness grew to annoyance as he glared at his old rival. "Shut up you weird and crazy fool! Have you even taken a shower since I last saw you? This was the same clothes as before!"  
>"Huh?" Momo looked down at himself. Everyone did the same and then laughed.<p>

"Momo, he's right!" Taka said. "Go upstairs, shower and change. The others will think you're a bum when they get here."

Momo was now red as an apple but he was also laughing. He jabbed at Kaoru Kaidoh playfully as he walked past him to do as Taka said. "It's nice to see you, Mamushi."

"You too." Kaidoh nodded uncharacteristically at his rival. "Oishi-sempai, Taka-sempai I am glad to see you both. I was looking forward to this." He bowed formally.

The men bowed back. "Kochira koso. What have you been doing now Kaidoh? How is Law School?" Taka asked curiously. Kaidoh was wearing a suit, which suited him nicely. Though his hair was the same as before, he didn't have his bandana on, he seemed to have matured. Good for him, looks like Kaidoh is moving up and growing up.  
>"I am wrking as an intern in a law firm. After high school, I went to study law – I am graduating this summer. I wish for all of you to be there." Kaidoh took off his coat and loosened his tie. "These clothes are not very comfortable, but I like the firm."<p>

As he explained his work at the firm, he seemed to have transformed right before their eyes. He had a bandana on his head now, and had untucked his shirt. He looked like a mix of the old and new Kaidoh, it was refreshing to see that some things never do change.

Inui started talking about his work as well. He was doing some research for several sports drink companies and they like the power that his vegetable juice has, but now they have to make it taste better.

"If I remember correctly, it was horrible," Oishi said making a face as he remembered the taste of the infamous juice.

"It tasted like raw fish guts," Taka added and everyone started laughing as Inui sighed.

"Thanks guys, thanks…" The scientist shook his head.

It was now 6:30 pm and a car just pulled up to the restaurant. Someone in a big black coat, shades and a big hat dashed from the car into the restaurant and the left. The 4 guys stared at the new comer.  
>"I- Irrasshaimase! How can I help you?" Taka asked the stranger.<p>

An ominous voice came from the blackness. "Which one of you is a doctor?"

Oishi stepped forward and looked at the man curiously. "I am a doctor, what can I do for you?"

I want to play doubles with you."  
>"Huh?"<p>

Suddenly a telltale giggle arose from stranger. Kikumaru Eiji threw his big black coat, hat and shades off. "Tadaaa-nya! OISHIIIIIII!" He said as he clamped on Oishi in a big hug.

Oishi was shocked but happy to see his old friend. "EIJI? I thought you had a show tonight?"

"EIJI! You fooled us!" Taka smiled at the handsome young man in front of them. The bright red head flashed him a grin.

Eiji unclamped himself from Oishi and proceeded to give everyone a hug. He looked around the room and cocked his head. "I canceled the show. I can't miss the reunion. Besides, I miss you guys! Is this it, nya?" He sounded a little disappointed.  
>At the same moment, Momo was just coming down the stairs now with a clean blue tank top on and a towel around his neck. "MAN! Now I won't win in Karaoke, Eiji-sempai is here! I was going to sing 'Rock my Heart!'"<p>

"MOMO!" Eiji bounced to him. "You can't sing that song, your voice will be too high for it. Besides, that is my latest single!" He winked.

It was a happy reunion of friends. It seemed like they have not been apart at all. Everyone was as close as ever- maybe even closer. Taka looked around at his friends as they chattered drank beer and laughed. The clock now read 7:30 pm. Well, they were not complete but at least people came.

Taka was just serving dinner when the door opened again. They barely heard it amongst their laughter but Taka's sharp ears for that bell made him turn to look. It was then that he smiled and almost teared up. "Guys, " he said in a quiet voice, " The Prince and Buchou are here."

Everyone grew silent and turned, almost reverently to the door. Sure enough, Kunimitsu Tezuka and Echizen Ryoma stood at the door. Ryoma was now taller and built, but he still wore the white FILA hat. Tezuka, however was the same. There was a slight smile in his face, he was genuinely happy to be there.

"Tezuka! I didn't expect you to come," Oishi started. "I thought you and Ryoma had a tournament in Australia?"

Tezuka turned to Oishi and smiled. "We did not play. We had a promise to fulfill."  
>"I'd rather be here," Ryoma added with a smile as he took off his cap and walked to the table.<p>

Tezuka smiled at them from a distance. It was a good feeling to have his friends around again. "I have to admit, I feel the same, Ryoma. Fuji isnt here yet?"  
>It seems that Tezuka's charisma is the same as before. He still commands the floor when he speaks. He was still their captain. The chatter slowly built up again. This time it was questions to Tezuka and Ryoma who just came. Now, there was all, but one.<p>

Taka kept an eye towards the door at all times expecting to see Fuji there any minute. Everyone was having a good time it seems. Kaidoh and Momoshiro had engaged themselves in a sushi eating contest, giving Taka more work to do. Ryoma was engaged with a conversation with Oishi and Eiji about Eiji's concert series that is coming up. And Tezuka and Inui were in quiet conversation about sports drinks. Yes, everything was good.  
>Dinner was about to be finished when finally the door opened again.<p>

"Am I too late?" a voice at the door said.

One look at Fuji and Taka knew where Fuji has been all these years. A sincere and sad smile crossed his face as he pointed him across the room.

"Not at all. Come in, Syuusuke! Everyone is at the table." Taka said to his friend who nodded and went to the table where friends welcomed him with open arms. Fuji Syuusuke sat down beside Eiji. He was wearing all white, his hair perfect as ever.

"I am glad to see everyone is here. I can't tell you how long I have been looking forward to this moment, I guess a little too long," Fuji looked at them one by one his eyes landed on Ryoma. "My, you've grown Ryoma! You're not O-chibi anymore!"  
>Ryoma pulled down the brim of his hat lower to keep everyone to see him blushing. "You're not too bad yourself, Fuji-sempai. What have you been doing for the past years?"<p>

Fuji smiled back at Ryoma. "I have been traveling a lot. I went to do some Photography in Australian Outback, America, Europe and finally Africa. It is a wonderful trip. I even tried to climb Everest in Nepal and I went down the Amazon River."

"Wow! That sounds so much fun!" Eiji smiled at his best friend. "You stopped writing me after a while though, I think your last letter, you were in Africa. I wrote you an email but you never responded."  
>"Ah, Gomen Eiji! I got busy after that," Fuji said and turned to the rest of the team. "I see that everyone seems to be following their dreams. Kaoru, I heard you were graduating soon. I wish I could be there to see it. Momo, your team right now is very strong; I think they should be able to make it to the Nationals. Just push a bit harder and they might be even stronger than us when we were younger."<p>

Momo nodded and looked a little perplexed at the way Fuji was speaking he nudged Kaidoh and whispered, "Mamushi, don't you think Fuji-sempai is acting a little strange?"

Kaidoh nodded. He was feeling it too. There was something in the air around Fuji that seems a little off, but he brushed it off as he hasn't seen him in a long while.

Fuji continued his litany of comments to the team. "Eiji, I heard your last single! It was really good, give your concert your best shot. You will make it to the top. Oishi, Oishi… I always knew you would take care of people. I wish… nevermind."

"Wish what?" Oishi was now genuinely worried about Fuji. "Is there something youre not telling us Fuji?"

Fuji shook his head. "I have not a lot of time, you guys. I just wanted to see all of you before I go. I have to catch – a flight. So please, let me finish."

Oishi nodded but was not convinced. There was definitely something going on with Fuji, but he could not place a finger on it.

"Tezuka, I wish I could have beaten you in Tennis but it seems that you have stronger opponents now. Just keep your hope up, just like you did to us before and always be there for Ryoma. Inui, your hard work will soon pay off. Just keep at it. Why don't you try a green tea flavor? It should work with a little bitterness in it." Inui was startled. He didn't expect that but surprisingly, the suggestion did make sense. He must research more about it. It might just work.

"Isn't it great Syuusuke? Everyone is doing such important work. I can say that I know all these people! Let's take a picture! I can post it on the wall. Hahah! I can even tell the girls who come here that Eiji sat on that seat right there! I'll get more customers!" Taka joked. He was feeling a little unimportant. Since he only led a simple life. Now some regret has clouded his mind. Maybe he should have gone for more Tennis. Maybe he could have at least entered Japanese Tournaments. Who knows?

Fuji finally stood up and walked over to where Taka stood making more sushi for them. "You always were touchy, Takashi. Do not ever feel unimportant. You have built this place up after your father, and trust me, your father is very proud of you right now. In fact you have built more than that, having this place is like coming home from a long day at work. What you are maintaining here is our home. This team's home so do not ever think that you are unimportant. To the team, you fulfill a great duty. Your consistent support and knowing that there is always Taka-san who can give us comfort makes you our most important member. Thank you, Kawamura Takashi."

At that point, everyone stood up and turned to Taka and bowed low. "Arigato Takashi"

Taka was caught off guard and tears started forming in his eyes. "Ah-arigato minna." He managed to blurt out. "I didn't think you guys really thought of me that much."

Oishi smiled at Taka. "Why do you think that I chose this location for our Reunion, Taka-san?"

Taka blushed. "Well, I thought it was because it was so convenient. I mean, it is EASY to find since everyone knows where it is."  
>"Partly," Oishi smiled, "But mostly because I knew that this place means a lot to you and the team. We celebrated all our victories here. We talked over defeat here and we had fun and made memories here. You have kept it on the walls of this establishment." Oishi pointed to the row of pictures carefully framed and put on the wall next to the ceiling going all around the room. They were pictures of the defining moments of Seigaku's victory. At the very center, where the Sushi bar was at were Takashi's medals, his Jersey and his Racket.<p>

Everyone looked up to look at them and then smiled at each other as memories of their childhood flooded them. They started talking and reminiscing and Fuji stood up to say goodbye. "My work here is done," he started to say and smiled at Taka. "I have to go now, I do have a long journey ahead of me. Good bye. I will always be with you." He said as he disappeared into the night.

"What does he mean by that?" Eiji asked as he looked around the room at the team who all looked both worried and perplexed by Fuji's hasty farewell. Tezuka was hiding the tear that he shed and he looked at Taka who was doing the same. He knew that they will never see him again.

It was late, right about almost midnight when everyone stood up and was getting ready to leave. They promised again that they would see each other at least once every year here at the same date and time. Eiji mentioned that he was going to email Fuji about it. Oishi asked if it was alright with Taka who nodded and jotted it down on his notebook.  
>Just then, someone came in the door soaked with rain as it had started pouring. It was Fuji Yuuta, Syuusuke's brother. He was carrying a small package and he seemed out of breath.<p>

"Yuuta-kun! You just missed your brother. He just left, nya!" Eiji smiled at the younger Fuji.

"That's – that's impossible," Yuuta was white as a sheet and he sank to a chair.

"Yuuta, are you ok?" Oishi immediately rushed to the younger man's side. He felt his temperature and checked his pulse. "You do not have a fever, but your pulse is racing. Taka, get me some water!"

Yuuta pushed the water away. "Thank you, Taka-san but I am alright. I was just surprised that you saw him here. Are you sure it was him?"

Everyone nodded and looked at Yuuta questioningly.

"Is everything alright, Yuuta? Is Fuji-sempai in trouble?" Kaidoh asked.

Yuuta opened the package he had in his hand and revealed that it was the same framed picture that Taka-san had by the door of his restaurant.

"Oh! Did he leave that?" Momo said, "Maybe if you run, we could catch him at the Airport."

"Momo, you can't catch Fuji anymore. He's gone." Taka said as he sat down next to Yuuta.

"His flight left already?"  
>"No," Tezuka now spoke, his voice choked with tears. "Let Yuuta speak."<p>

"Aniki is at the hospital right now," Yuuta announced to the team. Gasps of disbelief and shouts were heard across the restaurant.

"Haha! Good Joke, Yuuta-chin!" Eiji laughed, "But your brother was just here."  
>Tezuka went over to Yuuta. "Where is the hospital?"<p>

"Tokyo General Hospital," Yuuta sighed. "He's been there since last week H-fever. "  
>"Surely you don't believe that," Momoshiro was worried as he looked at Oishi who closed his eyes in acceptance.<p>

"I remember him mentioning something about Africa, Yuuta. In his last email to me, he said that he was not feeling well but he was alright and was asking me for advice on what to take for the flu just in case he didn't have enough supplies."

Yuuta nodded. "Yes, he got it in Africa. He never said anything to us until they flew him back here last week. He fainted on the boat while they were in the Amazon. Aniki, always pushed himself harder than anyone else. He wanted to show you guys his work. He was finishing a Photoset called Glory Days. Amazon was his last stop."  
>"It's not true," Eiji was in tears. "You are all lying to me! Syuusuke was here!"<p>

"Eiji, it was his last wish to be able to see all of you guys again. I guess he came over himself. I am supposed to take you guys over to the hospital to see him. Do you guys have time?" Yuuta asked.

Everyone nodded weakly. Ryoma was in tears, quietly wiping tears off his face and hiding himself from the world under the brim of his hat. "The Limousine can take us there." He said as they piled out the door and waited for Taka to lock up and piled into the waiting car.  
>The trip to the hospital was silent. No one dared to talk; everyone was lost in their own thoughts about the situation. It all seems unreal to them. The car stopped and everyone went in silence following Yuuta through the doors of the hospital. "We're in room 2056. He's waiting for you. Hurry, there might not be much time."<p>

The boys followed him upstairs to the pristine room, where Syuusuke lay; white as the sheets he was laying on. He stirred and opened his eyes as the boys came in.  
>Eiji practically ran to his side, almost hysterical. "You- you were just there at the Sushi restaurant! What are you doing here now!"<p>

"I was, wasn't I?" Fuji smiled weakly as he held on to Eiji's hand. "I kept my promise." He said looking around at his best friends. "I was there."

Oishi walked over to the wall where Fuji's file was and started leafing through it with Inui behind him.

"How bad is it, Doctor?" Fuji asked Oishi whose tears were now blotting the file.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oishi asked. "I could have helped you prevent it. You could have been more careful" He was mad, and angry at the same time frustrated that he could have done something to save the life of his friend. Now, it was too late.

"If only there was time," Inui was now mopping his face with his handkerchief, his glasses taken off because of the tears that were flooding down his cheeks.

Ryoma was slumped over in a corner of the room, crying and watching Fuji from a distance. He could not even say anything. Let alone look at the others.

Tezuka didn't even care anymore. He went next to Fuji and enveloped him in a hug and sobbed. Fuji was a little surprised by the burst of emotion from the buchou – everyone did too. And a sob rose from the crowd.  
>"You promised to play me, Syuusuke," Tezuka cried.<p>

Taka looked around him and willed himself to speak. "Stand up, Ryoma. Wipe those tears. Momo and Kaidoh, get over here and pick Eiji up. Eiji stop crying. Everyone, Dry those tears and smile. Fuji is right, we are here to visit him and wish him well. We need to keep the fighting spirit going for him. Why are we giving up? This isn't the Seigaku I know."

Everyone stared at Taka who suddenly commanded the room. Everyone immediately stopped crying, and wiped their tears. There was strength in Taka now that they have never seen before. In a few moments, everyone was quiet and composed again.  
>"Is this better, Syuusuke?" Taka-san turned to Fuji who nodded in response. He motioned Taka over and pointed to the drawer next to him. Taka opened it and found letters written in Fuji's neat script. He distributed it to all of them and everyone found a little corner to read the letters that Fuji had put is heart into writing for the past few days.<p>

Taka opened his letter and sat down next to the bed. Silence took over the room, aside from whimpers and a few quiet sobs from the boys.

Dear Takashi,

You always were a true friend to me. I am sorry I have slacked on communication for the past few years. I have been busy, trying to build myself as a world renowned photographer. I guess the Seigaku spirit is still within me and I could not give up. I pushed myself really hard this time. I guess a little too hard.  
>I miss our quiet walks, Takashi. It was one of my fondest memories when we were together. Our walks and quiet conversation meant a lot to me. You were always there to give me strength, support and hope. You inspired me by your little ways. Takashi, you are an amazing person. Thank you for everything that you had done for me. It made my life worth it knowing that I had a friend like you.<p>

I remember one time; you protected me while we were playing doubles. You broke your wrists for me. Takashi, I never got to thank you for that. From the bottom of my heart, Thank you. You are always a true friend, ready to give up even your life to save someone.  
>If I were to get better, I would make it a point to gather everyone at least once a year. But if not, would Taka-san do it for me? It would be better – I think if you would.<p>

Takashi, you are to me, the heart of Seigaku. You keep everyone's emotions, feelings and memories in a place so special that they can always come home to. Please continue being like that. We all need a home. I wish that I could have seen Kawamura Sushi one more time.  
>Arigato Taka-san. Please be strong and be Seigaku's home.<p>

Fuji Syuusuke

Tears rolled down his cheeks, his eyes were puffy and he almost could not breathe, but he was not the only one. Everyone was just finishing reading their letters and looking at each other. Reality had set in, Fuji was leaving them.

Takashi stood up and looked at the figure on the bed. He was like an angel, his golden hair splayed out on the stark white pillow. The ECG displayed a flatline and a long beeping sound was heard in the room. Nurses and doctors flooded into the room as they were ushered out. They went quietly, tears running down their cheeks.

"Sayonarra, Fuji Syuusuke." Taka-san thought quietly as he helped Eiji, who could barely walk, down the hall to the elevators.

**EPILOGUE.  
>5 years later…<strong>

Kawamura Takashi smiled at his friends from across the table. Sake was being passed down to celebrate several things: Inui's promotion to Department Head at the Research Facility, Momo's team winning the Nationals and Ryoma Echizen's first Grand Slam win. It was a good day.

They raised their glasses and looked up to above the bar where there was one more thing added to the "Seigaku Shrine" A picture of Fuji Syuusuke in his Regular Jersey smiled down at them. They raised their glasses to him and said "KAMPAI!" as they drank their sake.

"Are you boys going to get drunk?" A woman's voice scolded from behind them.

"Of course we are! We only see each other -" Taka smiled at his wife who was carrying their newborn son.

"Every 3 months." Keiko looked at her husband and laughed. "Well I suppose one of you can take care of Syuusuke while Taka and I get the dishes out of the kitchen"

Eiji stood up and reached for the baby. "I can do it, Keiko. I can tell him about the Triple Counters."

Everyone laughed as little Syuusuke pumped his fist up hitting Eiji in the nose and then giggled as he was being carried Eiji made a face. "Syuusuke! Boku ni ikatsu wa mada hayai yo! ( It's too early for you to defeat me." He said playfully scolding the baby and sending everyone roaring with laughter.

O0o

**COMMENTS ARE LOVE**


End file.
